Sere
by OrangeStrands
Summary: In terms of colour, they both were of the same. A collection of one-shots and drabbles for the Fatal Lightning and the Silent Assassin.
1. Moonlight Sonata

The air was still, chilly and silent in one of the many lounges in the Mishima Zaibatsu's Central Tower. The waning gibbous was radiating its fading light through the large, clear windows, exposing the unruly condition of the room to the starless night sky, and its visitor.

The carpet was littered with crushed plastic cups and crumpled tissues, the couches stripped of the usual pillows and throws, the coffee table sprinkled with ash from overflowing ashtrays and stubbed cigarettes, and the bar displayed countless empty and half-filled glasses and was speckled with drops and puddles of unknown drinks.

Nina Williams didn't know what she was doing here. Well, truth be told, she _did_ know what she was doing here. What she didn't know was if her item of interest was worth wading through all this filth for. Though not quite a neat-freak, she still held a certain standard about these sorts of things.

 _And this falls_ way _below that standard_ , she inwardly concluded, her nose wrinkling when the stiletto of her shoe sank into one of the wet spots in the flooring with a _squish_.

She supposed the staff preferred to clean this place up when the Tekken Force weren't around, which would explain why the area didn't match the spotlessness of the rest of the building. Nina couldn't blame them for that though, seeing as she knew first-hand how raucous the lot of them were when (they thought) she wasn't paying attention.

Great, now this mess reminded her of those imbeciles.

 _Do I really want to be here?_

Realising how much she had digressed from her mission, she snapped her vision to the corner, sharp eyes landing on the reason she was here in the first place.

A black piano with the word _YAMAHA_ emblazoned on its front. The sight of it made Nina's lips twitch into a brief, one-second smile. Not wanting to waste any time, she searched for something to sit on, as this piano lacked a stool. She eventually settled on one of the bar stools, picking it up and making her way to the instrument.

It wasn't as tall as most bar stools but it was still not the ideal height for the situation and she found herself having to stoop just a bit to get into playing position. She was sure that wasn't good for her back at all, but she had already decided where her priorities were.

Workaholic as she was, she rarely left her charge's side, if not at all. After all, he was one of the biggest big shots in the world right now and had a considerable bounty on his head. He wasn't the kind of person she could leave alone for even a second. But here, at the Central Tower, she needn't worry as much, for it had guards situated in every nook and cranny, even if their individual abilities varied.

Generally, she spent her free time catching up on sleep, training or sitting in her room and enjoying the solitude it offered, as the only person whose presence she could tolerate was Eddy Gordo, but he was always in some corner of the world doing God knows what.

But when she caught word of there being a piano around here, she immediately made plans to play it, preferably without any witnesses.

Looking at this up close, however, it was blatantly obvious that it hadn't been touched in a long time. Though it wasn't covered in dust, it was still peppered with scratches and smudges. But that wasn't going to deter her one bit.

Her fingers curled around the cover and propped it against the front of the piano, only to flinch when she finally got to see the numerous keys, caked with dust and grime.

Nina pulled out the handkerchief she kept in the pocket of her slacks at all times and made with cleaning the keys the best she could. Naturally, this resulted in a few notes erupting from the piano, which let Nina know that it was in desperate need for a tuning as well, and it made her frown even more pronounced.

No, this wasn't what she was expecting at all. But she was already here anyway, so she might as well make the most of it.

Once it was relatively clean, she dropped her cloth on the floor (it was too filthy to keep now) and her hands moved to hover over the monochrome keys, fingers tapping an experimental tune. The sound was off-key for sure, but nothing too cringe-worthy.

After dabbling with a couple of basic songs (thank God no one was around to witness the Silent Assassin playing _Mary Had A Little Lamb_ ), she felt confident enough to try one of the classic pieces she'd learned a long time ago.

It surprised her how naturally the tunes came to her mind, but it was appreciated, what with the lack of sheet music.

She was halfway through the second repeat of _Fur Elise_ when she heard the tiniest sound of a doorknob turning and she abruptly stopped, fingers still pressing down on the keys. The incessant note spread to the end of the room as Nina exchanged a stare with her charge, Jin Kazama, who had just entered the room.

He had the usual impassive look on his face, similar to the one she sported, but his dark eyes glimmered with intrigue. Relieved, she removed her hands from the piano, instead placing them on her lap, and straightened her posture.

"Boss," Nina acknowledged him with a curt nod, trying not to give the impression that her heart had leapt into her throat.

"Miss Williams," he replied, bowing slightly. She smirked.

"No need for the _Miss_ ," she said, turning her head to the window and staring at the moon. "God, you're the most mannerly boss I've ever worked for."

"So, you were the one playing?" Jin brushed off her remark, his footsteps growing louder. The blonde pursed her lips, refusing to show any emotion and staying fixated on the large, white orb in the sky.

"What? Was it that loud?" she asked, nonchalantly. He didn't reply to her, but Nina could hear some footsteps, something chafing against the carpet briefly, followed by more footsteps. She couldn't help but turn her head back to him.

He had placed a bar stool a little further from hers and had sat down on it, his elbows on his knees and his fingers intertwined in front of his nose, his eyes locked on the piano. A few silent, awkward seconds passed until the young man switched his stare to his employee, who had been gaping the entire time. His look was expectant.

 _Play something for me…_

Her employer said nothing but, somehow, she understood his order loud and clear. And who was she to go against her boss, especially with the amount he paid her?

She blinked, snapping out of her reverie, and turned her attention to the piano again. She was about to resume the previous song, but her hands stopped themselves. For some reason, she felt like playing something else now.

She wracked her brain for another piece to play, unconsciously looking through the window again, and her cerulean eyes were automatically drawn to the moon. And she didn't need to think about it any further.

Bringing her focus back to the instrument in front of her, she leant forward and suddenly felt a little self-conscious.

 _If it sounds bad, just blame it on the piano. It_ does _need to be tuned._

She exhaled slowly, shaking off her stage-fright, and began to play the melody.

She thought it was unoriginal and predictable to play _Moonlight_ _Sonata_ at that time. But at the same time, she thought it fitting.

Why? Because the first movement reminded her of Jin.

Of course, there must have been some other generic meaning behind all three movements of the song, but it reminded _her_ of Jin particularly.

So slow, so clear, and yet so melancholic.

Yet, for all that it reminded her of her employer, she didn't glance at him at all, instead focused on performing the piece to the best of her, and the out-of-tune piano's, ability.

It wasn't until she played the last few notes did she concede to her curiosity and allow herself to gauge his reaction. He was still in the same position as before, brown eyes on Nina's hands. But they seemed glazed and far away... like he too was reminded of something.

Yes, she was aware of his conflict with his father and grandfather but she couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking of...

"Brilliant," he muttered, startling the older woman. She wasn't expecting a response that quickly. But, sure enough, she recovered and simpered in response, but only after turning her face away from him again.

"It would sound even better if this thing wasn't out of tune," she said, tracing the letters in _YAMAHA_ with a manicured finger _._

"It's been here for five years," the raven-haired man disclosed. "Though, it has probably remained untouched for a majority of that time."

"That would explain a lot… Didn't really take that old bastard for a virtuosic type."

"I could say the same about you," he said. Nina had half a mind to spin in her place and face him proper, but she stayed put. Her fingers glided idly across the ivories as she spoke.

"My mother got me into it. We had one by Steinway & Sons… white, and she would make me take lessons on that thing. She said it was ' _essential to being a well-rounded lady_ '," she said, amusement sneaking into her tone.

She remembered that time clearly, her father muttering about ' _usefulness_ ' and ' _impracticality'_ , while Anna eventually opted for violin just so she could out-do her in that department.

As if she ever cared about that bitch.

"But I did enjoy it. One of the few things we could agree on. I heard about there being a piano here…" she pressed down on one key, the distorted note reverberating in the air, and she closed her eyes. "… And, I guess I felt a little nostalgic."

A comfortable silence followed those words, which was punctuated by a few sparse tunes, courtesy of Nina, while Jin was in deep thought. Eventually, he launched another conversation.

"… Of whom do you know, besides Beethoven?"

"Oh, the usual, Mozart, Bach, Chopin, even a few of Tchaikovsky… I can play a few songs from other genres too," she offered, but she heard him say, almost instantly "Classical is fine."

He added as an afterthought "Your choice."

"Alright," she affirmed, mulling over what to perform next. She then joked "I'm learning a lot about you today."

There was a pause before he responded with "That makes two of us."

It was then that she realised how much she had told him and a sharp, discordant note erupted from the instrument, taking them both by surprise.

 _Shit, how did that happen?_

"Sorry," she muttered, hastily, before resuming.

 _This is fixable. Just don't give it importance.  
_

And while time passed tickling the ivories, the two of them remained silent for the rest of it. And that was fine because Nina was too busy wondering why it was so easy to talk to him.

* * *

"You called?"

Nina slid through the open door to the CEO's office and, after sweeping the area with her eyes, halted in place at the sight that awaited her.

Her boss was standing next to a piano that _definitely_ wasn't there before. A brand-new, dust-free, stool-accompanied, pearl white, Steinway  & Sons baby grand. Through her surprise, she could only give out a dazed "What?"

"Miss Williams," Jin greeted, bowing in her direction. Realising she'd been caught off guard, she instantly resumed her stoic stance, decimating every visible emotion and the feeling of her heartstrings being played with.

"So, this is why your office was barred up for a week?"

She thought back to how she hadn't been called in _once_ for an entire week and everything started making sense. Not that she thought about it much.

Jin nodded. "Very perceptive."

"It's one of that reasons I'm paid so well," she said, eyeing the new item with mild interest. His office was one of the most spacious rooms in the building, so it didn't seem at all cramped with its new addition. In fact, it sort of complimented the decor. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say it was for decorative purposes."

"But you do," he said, taking a few steps toward her. "So you should know it's for you."

That was the first thing she thought, and the only thing she thought, but her pessimism-bred mind made her think otherwise. " _Sure_ , it is. How do you benefit from such an arrangement?"

"I'm fond of the classics," he replied, simply. "Played by able hands, of course."

That was enough for her. But she had a reputation to keep up. She smirked "And why would I play for you? My contract doesn't include being your minstrel."

"Would a raise sway you?"

Nina walked right past Jin to the piano, eyes shining brightly while murmuring with forced apathy "I'm swayed."

Unbeknownst to his employee, he smirked.

* * *

 _ **Here's a bit of trivia for you all: This was intended to be a simple one-shot, but after it was abandoned for the longest time and I got back to it, I suddenly got more ideas out of nowhere and so I decided for this to be a series of one-shots. Also, this chapter was inspired by Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata. (For any other writers out there, I'd recommend listening to classical music if you ever feel uncreative. It really makes you think!)**_

 _ **So, here we are. A story dedicated to Jina. The portrayals will range from friendship-with-a-hint-of-romance to full-blown romance and or something in-between, depending on the chapter. It can also take place in whichever game I please ^.^**_

 _ **Also, I don't know shit about the piano. I just like how it sounds. So I personally apologise to all the virtuosos who read this and are like "What a noob."**_

 _ **Sorry, I tried T.T**_

 _ **Anyway, I can't promise quick updates at all cause I'm more focused on my other story. But I definitely have at least three other chapters in mind for this, so I suppose that's something to look forward to? Maybe? Hopefully?**_

 _ **As always, be sure to let me know it there are any errors, whether they be grammatical, spelling, character, story (Story? What story? LOL) etc.**_

 _ **Until the next chapter then!**_

 _ **May Peace Be Upon You.**_


	2. Dance With The Devil

When he decided to hire Nina Williams for his personal security, Jin Kazama expected that the two of them would have little to say to each other (especially when he took into consideration their similar character) and that they would just stick to their respective jobs. He didn't expect that they would engage in countless, trivial conversations that were unfathomably enjoyable, despite the uselessness of discussing the weather and the office.

It was because of that, perhaps, that he had come to view her as a… valued acquaintance instead of an employee, often looking forward to their daily banter in the midst of the misery he was causing and receiving.

This evening, however, he was putting a large amount of effort into keeping his eyes off his bodyguard as they both sat in silence in the sleek, black company car. He had taken to staring out of the impeccable window while she was intently focused on her phone. It was a difficult task, seeing as the passing streets and buildings did little to captivate his interest, but it was one he would fulfil without fail, even if it drained his willpower in the process.

After all, he was already pushing her out of her comfort zone, asking her to pose as his partner for a banquet that he had to attend while simultaneously performing her usual duties. Maybe it was because of the… keenness he held for her, but the last thing he wanted to do was make her more uncomfortable by bringing attention to her formal attire.

Unconsciously, the mention of her wear made him look her way.

A change from her usual fashion of casual ponytails and office jackets, for the evening she wore a teal cocktail dress, adorned with an elaborate silver belt with her hair done in a side ponytail, blonde curls cascading onto her bare shoulder. He admitted to himself that she was looking… striking.

It was during his observation of her attire that she looked up from her phone and locked eyes with him, and he found that he couldn't look away.

Though there was no other change in her features, he saw something stirring in her eyes that he couldn't identify. He was distracted from deciphering the mysteries within them when her peach lips parted to speak.

"How're you holding up boss?"

Jin was genuinely taken aback by that query, so much so that a little of that surprise snuck out and presented itself on his face. Those same lips curled into a smirk at the sight.

 _About as well as I suspected._

"Forgive me," Jin finally found his tongue, though it still moved uncertainly behind his teeth. "I just felt… I felt that _you_ were more deserving of that question."

"Oh?" she said. "And why is that?"

Realising he had been staring at her mouth the whole time, he flicked his gaze to meet hers.

"I asked you to come to this event, without consulting your preferences."

Jin sighed, leaning back into his seat and watching the blurred backdrops. They sat in silence for a moment, eventually punctuated by the swishing of a cocktail dress when she decided to cross her legs.

"I'm your employee. As long as I'm paid, I'll do whatever is required."

 _The motto of Nina Williams._

"Besides, I've been to a few red tie events," she added as if trying to reassure him. His attention was on her but his posture remained unchanged, his chin now resting in his hand, supported by the arm rest beneath the window.

"Though, I'm sure this is the first time you've to protect the target, instead of eliminate," he mused, straightening his posture as the limousine began to slow down, approaching the entrance to the hall, red carpet and all. As the sound of the chauffeur's door opening reached his ears, he spared a last glance Nina's way.

In her hands was a 9mm pistol, letting out a _ka-chak_ as she swiftly reloaded it. Once the deed was done, one hand raised the hem of her dress to reveal a holster on her upper thigh. His eyes followed her movements as she fastened the gun, before teal fabric slid over it, hiding her dangerous asset from the world.

"The night is still young," she said, golden curls fluttering when the car door was opened for them. Nina disembarked without another word, and Jin forced himself to follow her just as quickly.

Confronted by the glamorous building, he wiped all surprise and… keenness from his face, leaving in its place professional stoicism. Without delay, Jin held out his tuxedo-coated right arm to Nina, around which she graciously curled her slender yet built arm.

As they settled into a relaxed pace towards the entrance, amidst all the other attendees, Jin sensed his companion lean her face close to his ear, whispering "I've got it under good authority that about three parties are here to take you out of the picture, being funded by some business tycoons."

"Anyone I know?" he asked, the words ghosting past his lips so that only she would hear.

"Regrettably, it's hard to trace exactly who's issued the demand, but-" she paused, "-you needn't worry about their goons."

He spared a glance her way at the last phrase, noticing how those vibrant, aqua eyes were focused straight ahead, that familiar resolve of getting the job done behind them, and he felt completely relaxed.

"Do what you must," he said. "I'll follow your lead."

"Affirmative."

* * *

Though also impressive from the outside, the interior seemed straight out of Mount Olympus, complete with rich tapestries, colossal windows and impeccable floors and walls. A small orchestra belted out classical piece after piece and a fair amount of people had begun to waltz to the sublime melodies. Between all of the guests, waiters and waitresses weaved seamlessly, carrying trays laden with gourmet cuisine.

Nina had clung to him for the first five minutes to establish among the attendees a familiarity, the workings of her mind hidden behind a façade of sophisticated insipidity. Though perhaps, that was a bit biased coming from him.

Many of their fellow aristocrats found her quite to their liking, despite the fact she rarely expressed anything beyond a generic compliment or polite fascination. He found it strange how her current attitude contrasted so much with her usual cynical and sarcastic comments, all with an air of matured experience. He supposed she believed this was necessary so he decided to let her do as she fit.

Of course, it was obvious which Nina he'd prefer to spend time with.

But, eventually, she disappeared into the surroundings, for valid reasons he was sure, leaving him to deal with the crowd alone.

On the very top of his list of annoyances were the few elites who attempted to talk him up to spare their properties from his plans of conquest, their countenances all too smarmy. He couldn't help but think horribly of them, what with them thinking nothing of grovelling at the feet of a villain if it meant they'd be able to keep their positions in this world.

In the end, it seemed that it didn't matter how black and bloodied the hands that held gold were, so long as they were willing to share.

Of course, he was still the clear monster among men. He was the one raining blood and soot wherever he waved his hand, and he was the one who came here to see what other people and places he could exploit.

" _Greater good_ ," he found himself whispering to himself, as if in comfort, as if in justification. " _Greater good_."

"I'm sorry?" asked the man who had been prattling on for a while now, giving him a look of confusion that was difficult to confirm due to his bushy eyebrows and moustache.

"I'm considering your proposition," Jin replied instantly, never once betraying his true thoughts. His accomplice brushed it off just as quickly, resuming in his prattle "Yes, yes, I'm glad you're seeing the benefits! Why... the two of us could reach great heights-"

At that point, the nameless man from a nameless company was silenced when a tray of drinks was brandished in both of their faces.

"Refreshments?" enquired the young woman to whom the tray belonged, dressed in a uniform worthy of any high-paid waitress. The man opposite him accepted immediately while Jin politely refused. Annoyingly, his unwanted acquaintance chose to harp on this.

"Why, Mr Kazama! I haven't seen you touch anything since you've arrived! Surely, you must be famished?" he said, pointing at him with the hand that held his glass. Jin dismissed this with a slight wave.

"Perish the thought," he smiled, forcibly, sweeping the area with his gaze as an alternative to looking at the man. It was during this that he caught a glimpse of someone amongst the glamorous yet faceless crowd. It was a woman whose shine seemed different from that of all the others, clad in a bold and conspicuous red that stuck to her form, accented with some gold ribbons.

"… I'm simply careful about what I eat these days," was what he uttered, recognising the hue of her locks as she flashed him a smile. The lady began to walk his way, her heels clacking against the marble floor and Jin hated how she attracted attention from everyone within a five-metre radius.

He was sure that was intentional.

"Mr Kazama," she crooned upon approaching him. "You're looking well."

"Likewise," he nodded while his face remained impassive. The man who'd never quite left, and was struggling to keep his gaze from tantalising locations, questioned, "You two are well acquainted?"

" _Naturally_ ," she replied, her attention momentarily diverted but her tone still alluring. "We've known each other for _years_ , after all."

"… I see," was all he could muster, his moustache bristling before he chugged his drink. While the raven-haired CEO had tried to escape during this exchange, the lady was shrewder than he had let himself believe. She was quick to call him.

"Mr Kazama! _Surely_ , you don't plan on leaving yet, do you? Not when you haven't given me the pleasure of a dance?"

Facing her fully, his face bared a countenance of sombre gaiety, though internally he was seething. "Regretfully, I must decline your offer."

"Oh?" she sighed. "And why is that?"

He felt multiple eyes on him but he stood his ground, never wavering. Still, he _greatly_ resented the woman before him for pushing him into a corner. Struggling to come up with a proper excuse, the moustached man was quick to add his own words to the mix. "I don't see how you could refuse such a lady her request. There are many here who would accept in a heartbeat."

"You flatter me," she intoned, though her gaze was fixed on Jin. Her rosy lips curled into a wicked yet brief smirk when she spoke again. "But, I'm sure Mr Kazama has his reasons… Am I correct?"

 _Bravo_.

He had admitted his defeat and was about to offer his hand to her, thinking of different possibilities and how to counter them without arousing suspicion, when the unexpected happened. A slim, familiar hand slid across the back of his jacket and its twin rested on his shoulder.

"Yes, you are quite correct. I'm afraid he's already spoken for."

At that very moment, Jin could have sung his saviour's praises for all to hear. The two women exchanged a look that could be likened to poisoned honey, which seemed to go on for a great deal of time. Eventually, the one in red conceded "I see… That's a shame."

"Don't fret," Nina cooed, pressing herself against Jin, who had an amused smirk plastered on his face. "I'm certain you'll get your chance _someday_."

This appeared to strike a nerve, as the woman made to raise her hand in a jerky reflex, only to decide against it. She instead took to twirling her chestnut tresses around a finger, evidently peeved.

"Jin," his partner said, her tone requesting. "Shall we then?"

Though surprised by her using his name instead of the usually spoken 'Boss', he was quick in escorting her to the main floor, away from the bothersome moustached man and the vexed brunette. Soon enough, they were no longer the centre of attention and all the blue-blooded fools resumed in their idle chatter and slow dances.

"Ugh, I knew I'd find that minx here," Nina groaned, and Jin let out a brief exhale of relief. After that stressful situation, hearing his bodyguard speak like herself was almost melodious.

"And what's so funny, _Mr Kazama_?" she shot at him, her tone shifting to that of ridicule.

"Nothing," Jin replied. After seeing the look Nina was giving him, he went on "Nothing at all. I'm just grateful I brought you along."

"I'm glad. You _are_ getting a five-star service. I expect nothing less than 100% satisfaction," she simpered, forcing them into a closed position once they reached the middle of the floor.

"Wait," Jin said as Nina closed in. "We're really going to-?"

"No shit," she jibed, gripping his hand tighter. "Or would you prefer to socialise some more?"

He had nothing to say to that. As she began to pull him along, he choked out "I've, uh, I've never-"

"Yeah, I figured as much. I assumed you would just follow my lead. _You know_ , like you said you would."

Struck dumb, he and Nina stared at each other for a while, her look expectant. Understanding and nutting up, he let out a grand sigh and gave her a quick nod. Within seconds, he was being yanked away with a surprising amount of force.

Nina took the lead, swerving them both around the floor and past other couples. Their movements were surprisingly fluid, even with Jin stumbling occasionally. Because it was Nina, she threw a quip his way. "King of Iron Fist, Emperor of Two Left Feet."

"I don't recall smart remarks being included in your job description."

"Consider it an added bonus," she winked, spinning them around. It was during this that Jin managed to catch a glimpse of a shadowed figure on the second floor. Light glinted off a circular piece of glass that could've been a monocle. But he knew better.

"Ah," Nina let out, following her employer's gaze. She momentarily released his hand to procure something from her elaborately done hair. "Don't worry about that."

He only had enough time to notice that it was a cylinder with a dull red button before she brought her thumb down to press it. Almost simultaneously, the figure on the second floor was lost within an explosion of smoke, his ragged coughing barely heard over the music and ambience.

Before Jin could express any amazement, Nina discarded the button and clasped his hand again, pulling him even further into the mess of people.

"Should I even-" he began but was interrupted by his employee releasing his hand and grabbing the front of his shirt. His heart leapt up to his throat when she pulled him into a dip and he impulsively wrapped his arms around her waist. Both of her hands were weaving themselves through his hair as she leant towards his ear.

"Don't worry about anything," she whispered. "Just enjoy what little you can."

There was practically no distance between them at this point and he was all too aware of it. If it weren't for Nina's own steadiness, he surely would've dropped her, his grip felt so weak at that moment.

"I'm not here to enjoy," he said, his tone unexpectedly steady, as he tried to distract himself from their close proximity. She leant her head back to glance at him, the light in her eyes dancing.

"Neither am I," she said, pushing him back up and taking him by surprise. Fortunately, her strong grip prevented him from stumbling too far. "But I get cranky when I'm bored."

"I thought your job would've been engaging enough," he commented, but she rolled her eyes and scoffed "The guys here are amateurs. D-class. They're so easy, it's sad. Of course, Anna's easy too, just in more ways than one."

She had a chuckle over that, and Jin ended up doing the same. Recomposing himself, he asked, "And dancing with me is more entertaining?"

"Hmmm," she hummed in thought. Then, without warning, she hooked her leg around him and his brain ceased all activity.

"Definitely," she snickered, and Jin immediately pushed her leg off. His face burning, he immediately reprimanded her. "... _Never_ do that again."

"Oh, I'm sorry Boss," she said, though the corners of her mouth were still upturned. "Here, let me make it up to you."

He opened his mouth to speak but stopped when she pulled a small blade, seemingly, out of nowhere. She spun the two of them around and stabbed the arm of a person to her right who had completely escaped his notice. The man let out a pained grunt and made to pull out the blade, dropping something at the same time that clanged against the marble floor.

Watching the colour red stain the man's sleeve, Nina spun the two of them away. "Am I forgiven?"

"Don't you think someone will notice?" he murmured, reeling in from the shock.

"Nah," she drawled, nonchalantly. "Even D-class assassins know not to draw attention to themselves. E-class, however-"

"Well… colour me amazed."

"Does that mean I'm getting a raise?"

"I thought you said all of this was easy?"

She puffed air through her lips. "Worth a shot."

"How are there so many people with weapons here?" he muttered, meeting eyes with her. "I understand they have their ways but they seem a bit too-"

"Conspicuous?" she finished for him. "That's because you're paranoid and I'm a trained professional."

Jin rolled his eyes at that.

"Also, a lot of people want you dead, so I'm sure plenty of the organisers are willing to look the other way on this," she guessed, her demeanour incensed for whatever reason. Not liking the look of it, he found the words "It is to be expected…" stumbling out of his mouth.

Her brows furrowed in an expression of concern before apathy washed over her face. The music also seemed to be reaching a decrescendo and the crowd surrounding the two of them slowed their movements. Nina relinquished her hold on his hand and instead draped her arms over his shoulders. His own automatically slid down to her midriff as well.

She rested her head on his shoulder, a feat that could be accomplished due to her wearing high heels, and murmured to him "Boss, we'll talk about this when we get back, okay?"

Her blonde curls tickling his face, feeling her embrace, hearing her words… it all warmed his heart in an unfathomable way. He mumbled into her hair "I suppose that qualifies for getting a raise."

He could feel her smirking against his jacket.

"I can already see a new tea set in my cabinet," she grinned, her eyes no doubt sparkling. Her elatedness deflated with the next line "But… that'll have to wait until we're out of this joint."

"And do you plan on dancing with me the whole time?" he asked, his tone ambiguous. She let out a "Pft!"

"It's only been one song! And besides, I can see a few other people begging for a knife in the knee."

"Then, I suppose I have an enjoyable evening ahead of me," he confided, the band preparing for the next symphony. "Do what you must. I'll follow your lead."

"Affirmative."

* * *

 _ **Not much to say for this except now this story is officially a multi-chapter now! Yay!**_

 _ **Also, I'm now accepting any prompts or ideas for future one-shots! Yay again!**_

 _ **May Peace Be Upon You.**_


	3. Feel

"So, is this it for you?"

Eddy slammed the lid of his suitcase shut, his posture as stiff and rigid as ever. It made her recall how he was the day they had met under the Zaibatsu. Though she knew of him prior, that had been the first time they had introduced themselves to each other and Nina felt like they had formed a decent enough friendship. That said, she didn't need to know him on a personal level to notice how his demeanour slowly changed as the days went on. Right now, he looked about 10 years older than he did when she first saw him.

He had yet to respond to her query as well, and since she was sure he had heard her just fine she wasn't about to waste her breath. He let out a sigh that only seemed to tense his shoulders further, picked up the suitcase and walked straight past Nina towards to door behind her. It was then that she decided to add "I didn't realise you were mad at me too."

She heard him stop before the door, and she turned in place so she could consider him properly. His back was to her when he replied with a curt "It's not about mad or not."

"Then what's it about?" she asked, folding her arms. "You're leaving because you hate Jin now, right?"

"I'm leaving now because I'm _tired_ , Nina!" he exclaimed suddenly, his dreadlocks swishing through the air as he turned around. Fiery brown met icy blue while Nina remained silent, never letting her surprise at his outburst show. Soon enough, his glare reduced in intensity and his shoulder's slumped for the first time that day.

"Both of you are so frustrating sometimes…" he muttered under his breath. She heard it anyway but chose not to reply.

"I'm tired," he sighed, his expression certainly reflecting his statement. "To know that after all the bullshit, after everything I did, that it meant absolutely _nothing_ in the end…"

His jaw clenched before he could finish, but she knew what he was talking about. His master had passed away only recently, despite the efforts by the Zaibatsu medical staff.

"Yeah, it certainly was a waste of time," she replied, bluntly. Eddy spared her an annoyed glance before closing his eyes and rubbing his face.

"I know empathy is asking too much of you," he said. "But normal people can only handle so much before they feel like punching you in the face."

Nina stayed silent.

"Then again, you'd prefer punches over sharing feelings, wouldn't you?" Eddy said. A sad attempt at the usual snarky jokes they threw at each other.

"At least with a fight I know what I'm doing," she finally rebutted. Eddy gave her a small, half-hearted smirk.

"Nina…" he started, brushing wayward locks back onto his scalp. "I could always count on you to be honest in this deceit-ridden hellhole, so I'll be honest with you too."

He took a few steps towards Nina before placing his free hand on Nina's shoulder. All the while, she refused to move an inch and kept her gaze steady.

"You're a good friend to me, and I'd like to think I was a good friend too. You made my time here bearable for sure… but you can't ever replace my family."

Surprise blossomed onto Nina's usually impassive face.

"Master and Christie… they were the reason I stayed this long. Now, one… one is gone and..."

Emotion broke through his voice, Eddy trying to compose himself while Nina silently observed him through wide eyes. She really must have looked like a deer in the headlights then, but she didn't really know what to do. Seeing Eddy trying his hardest not to break down in front of her… how must he be feeling right now?

How the fuck was she supposed to be empathetic? Eddy's current sadness only made her feel sorry for him, nothing more.

"Master is gone… and I don't think Christie wants anything to do with me after the funeral I'm sure. There's no reason to stay here," Eddy admitted. After a few seconds, he let out a small laugh before adding "Besides I'd rather quit than have Jin fire me over what happened at the base."

Nina chuckled briefly, though her head was still all over the place. All that he was saying just confirmed for her that he was leaving for good. The realisation that her friend was going away was accompanied by a dull pain in her throat. She decided to inquire "Will you ever wanna meet up after this is all over?"

Eddy didn't reply immediately, thinking over his response, and she felt uncertainty peek out from the back of her head.

"Nina, no offence, but I'll need a while before I can say yes to that," he confessed, releasing her shoulder from his grip and taking a few steps back. Nina felt her throat throb again.

"Oh?"

"It's just that…" Eddy trailed off, searching for words while avoiding her gaze, "When I see you, I'll be reminded of this place and… I don't want to think about the past after today."

"I see…" was all Nina could say in response, her gaze now on the wall.

This situation… it was weird…

"If…" Eddy said, stealing her attention back, "If everything works out favourably, then… I would like for us to have a beer sometime."

He gave her a slight smile. "I don't think I'll have any friends left apart from you in a while, and I hate my own company."

Nina returned the smile easily, much to her own surprise, and took a few steps toward him.

"Sounds good," she affirmed, patting Eddy's shoulder. "My memory may be shit, but I'll remember somehow."

He let out a small "Heh" before nodding.

"I'll be holding you to that."

At that moment, after all that was said, she really felt like giving him a hug. But, she wasn't the hugging type at all… Would it help though? Wouldn't it just be awkward coming from her? Or maybe he would appreciate the attempt? Does hugging count towards empathy?

Eddy turned in place, his hand firm on the doorknob. Without looking over his shoulder, he said "Sayonara, Nina Williams."

And he left his old quarters without a single backward glance, leaving the door open.

And she just watched.

"Sayonara, Eddy Gordo," she murmured. Once those words left her mouth, a hush settled over the room where the two of them would occasionally spend late nights. Looking around and taking in the messy bed and the open cabinets, it didn't feel like someone once stayed here. Rather, it felt like a poltergeist blew through the area, acting with malicious intent. She supposed that should make her feel uncomfortable, but she just felt melancholic instead.

Maybe because she didn't feel that much different from a ghost at that moment.

* * *

"You seem distracted," Jin declared out of the blue from his seat, making Nina pause in the middle of playing the piano. And here she thought he was too engrossed in his work.

She inclined her head toward him, lazily raising an eyebrow.

"You aren't really playing so much as pressing the same keys on repeat," he added, taking his eyes away from his paperwork to look at her instead.

"The same keys on repeat still qualifies as playing," she retorted, tapping a couple of keys for emphasis.

"You seem distracted."

She closed her eyes in annoyance. She really wished he could have just gone on about his day without considering her at all. But then again, it's not like work could really divert him now.

Only a few weeks were left before Jin would face Azazel, so any work that was left wasn't really of his concern now. The only thing that seemed to interest him now apart from training was following up on the former Tekken Force captain Lars Alexandersson.

She began to wish that he would do just that so she could just keep to herself.

"It's not anything important," she dismissed, tapping a few more keys carelessly. There was a brief period where Nina played with no disruptions. Her eyes were locked on the piano and she could feel that his eyes had never left her face. But, as long as he wasn't trying to get her to speak-

"Is it about Eddy?"

Nina's finger hovered millimetres above the key she meant to press. It felt like there was a barrier between her fingertip and the ivory tile, she couldn't bring herself to continue.

"He resigned last night," Jin informed, leaning back in his chair. "Barged into my office, saying he found out about his Master."

She saw him rubbing his jaw momentarily.

"I'm assuming it didn't end well for you either?" she probed, folding her arms on the piano frame and resting her head on them.

"I lost another employee," he said. "And my jaw was almost dislocated."

"I think he said something about punching faces," she recalled, smirking. He rolled his eyes.

"The two of you are so frustrating sometimes," Jin said, his words silencing Nina and diverting her train of thought. "… But I'm sad to see him go, all the same."

She looked at him then. He was leaning back in his chair, appearing lost in thought as he stared at the glittering buildings through the windows.

"When he came to me to ask for my help, to save his teacher, it reminded me of something. It…"

He trailed off, perhaps waiting for her to ask him to continue.

She didn't.

"… never mind. It's not important. I just felt like I understood his pain to a degree. I didn't want him to have to go through what I did but…" he sighed "… here we are."

She stayed silent, her throat throbbing once again. Was what he was saying… is that empathy? She should have been surprised to hear empathy from Jin, but it really wasn't surprising. Despite how similar they were on the outside, Jin was still a human being. She didn't know what the hell she was but she wasn't human…

"Yet another regret added to my list it seems," he continued. "I keep trying, only to fail repeatedly…"

He settled into silence, closing his eyes briefly. When he opened them, they met with Nina's own and she thought that he must only now be remembering that she was in the room too.

 _Or maybe he never forgot…?_

"You two were friends, so it's natural if you miss him," he said to her. Nina couldn't help but scoff then.

"I'm not his friend," she rebutted. "The Silent Assassin has no friends."

Now it was her turn to stare at the horizon, feeling Jin's gaze. "I don't have it in me to be a good friend."

"Why would you say that?" he asked.

"I just know it. I can't be a friend."

" _Nina_ ," he said clearly. "You _do_ tend to clip your words, more than I would like, but I'm sure your logic is sounder than 'I just know it'."

She buried her face into her arms, frustration blooming from the back of her mind. "Eddy was right. You really are annoying sometimes."

"He said that about me?" Jin asked, sounding surprised.

"Boss, maybe I just don't want to talk for once. Ever thought about that?" she said, her tone vexed. She couldn't be sure what his reaction to that was but she didn't hear a sound from him for a while. The seconds ticked on and her mind was cool again when Jin said in a quiet voice " _I'm_ the one who's not a good friend."

She stilled.

"You might think that about yourself, but I disagree."

"And what is the logic behind your statement?" she asked, genuinely curious.

His reply was simple.

" _You_ first…"

Well, it seemed like she was trapped. He could be quite the chess-master when he wanted to be, it seemed.

"Damn it, Boss," Nina groaned, lifting her head so she could glare at him. She didn't foresee _this_ kind of difficulty when she decided to take this job. But fighting would only make this harder it seemed, and she had the sense to know when to cut loose.

" _Fine_ …"

She took a breath as Jin stared at her expectantly.

"I liked Eddy's company…" she started, getting her thoughts straight. "He was the only tolerable person here, aside from you, and he was a familiar face… well, a _pleasantly_ familiar face. Before he left, he said he considered me a good friend too…"

She paused in her speech, expecting Jin to comment.

He didn't.

"… but he said I wasn't really empathetic, and that I couldn't replace his family. And, I don't know why, but that first bit has been on my mind ever since… When he was telling me about his Master when he was on verge of breaking down… I felt nothing but pity."

She sighed, resting her head on her folded arms again. "That's why I don't think I'm a good friend. _You_ can still feel for other people, but I can't. And I don't think I ever could."

She settled into silence, her throat aching and her heart feeling heavy but her thoughts no longer muddled. Jin was silent as well, perhaps waiting for her to continue. When the silence prevailed for a minute, Jin decided to speak. "He said you were a good friend, nevertheless. And you and I both know that Eddy is not the kind of person to say useless things."

"True…" Nina replied. Despite that, she really didn't feel any better. But Jin wasn't done yet.

"I felt for Eddy, but I ultimately used him for my benefit. I put him under further stress, I kept testing his patience… and I didn't hold up my end of the bargain…"

"But the last one wasn't really your fault," she interjected.

"Be that as it may, it didn't help my case. And you know how it played out for us in the end," Jin rebutted, leaning forward and placing his arms on this desk. "Compared to me, you ultimately did more for him despite not ' _feeling'_ for him. And that's why he didn't punch _you_ before he left. Ultimately, people are more likely to remember your actions over your feelings."

She spent a while contemplating. She supposed his words made sense, but she still felt so wrong about herself.

"I suppose in better circumstances you can have the pleasure of feeling for the other and reflecting it in your actions as well," Jin continued.

"Was that ever the case for you?" she asked.

"It…" Jin hesitated, casting a glance at his bodyguard before sinking his face into his hands.

It was then that she had a thought. A thought that told her to show him that she was genuinely interested, to essentially bare her emotions to him. She felt uncertain about listening, however, and she was reminded of when she had similar thoughts with Eddy. She remembered how she had wavered then and, as a result, Eddy walked out without ever feeling that she cared.

And then a realisation occurred to her.

She cared.

She couldn't feel his pain, she couldn't empathise, but she still cared about him somehow… and he'll never know that now because she was a coward.

But wasn't her cowardice valid? She cared about her father, and he died. She cared about Eddy, and he left. She cared about Jin…

… but he'd be gone soon too.

She pushed herself away from the piano, standing up and walking over to Jin. The sharp sound of her stilettoes tapping against the marble floor alerted Jin of her actions and he looked up in time to see her sit across him. Her heart was beating against her ribs painfully and she started to wonder if he could see her anxiety.

"My memory," she started, her voice shaking slightly. "I can't remember everything from my past clearly… but I can still remember. My parents, Anna… we were family."

Sorting out her thoughts again, she took a breath to calm herself down and to tell herself that it was okay if she shared her feelings.

"I cared about Dad. He wasn't really the type to hug me or tell me he loved me, but I cared about him. I remember how making him happy was my number one priority."

Jin just listened in silence, seemingly raptured by her words.

"So, I've had such a person in my life. Someone for whom I felt for and for whom I tried to do what I could," she stated. "So… you can tell me about your person too."

He seemed lost in thought then. Perhaps he was still thinking it over.

Another thought crossed her head then, and this one told her to take his hand.

And this time, she recklessly went with it without thinking twice.

"Please, tell me," she implored, his hand twitching briefly in her light grasp. "I… I'm genuinely curious."

Jin's gaze kept switching between her face and their hands before he just looked away entirely.

"Can I ask why?" he inquired, his voice as shaky as her own.

She thought of her response before she replied with "I care about you."

Jin… she felt like she understood him after all this time. And if she was right, then he must be feeling utterly isolated in his ordeal. She cared about Jin, she was finally admitting it, and she didn't want him to feel alone while she was still here with him. Even if it meant coming across the thing that she feared more than anything, she wanted him to feel like he had someone. Even if it meant putting herself at risk….

"I care about your opinion and your feelings. If you still don't want to share anything, then that's fine. I'll respect your decision. But please don't stay silent because you think I don't care…"

She couldn't remember the last time she was so honest about herself, so bold with her feelings. At any other point in her life, she would have berated herself for defying one of the most important rules of her profession… but looking at her employer, who was now showing his own true colours… she found that she couldn't give a single damn.

"Nina Williams," he enunciated slowly but surely, shaking his head. "You are… you're something else entirely… And here I thought burdening you with all of my thoughts would be another regret on my list…"

He glanced at her through his bangs, the brown of his eyes appearing brighter than usual. Without moving his hand an inch, he leaned forward in his chair and said in a quiet, and vulnerable, voice, "She was the first person I ever loved truly…"

The sounds of nightlife seemed to fade away as he spoke. Somehow, his voice was all that she could hear.

"All of my worries, all of my fears, all of my pain… she would make it _all_ obsolete with just one touch. When I think back now… I sometimes think that she was never really a human so much as… a being of light…"

"An angel…" she uttered, and he gave her an astonished look.

"Exactly," he said, his shock fading but his eyes not leaving her. "But… the more I put the pieces together, the more I realise that she was ultimately… just as human as anyone else. She had her temptations, her mistakes… and I'm sure she always lived in fear for my sake. But even knowing all that, I can't think of a single thing that was truly her fault…"

Jin closed his eyes then as if holding something back. She gave his hand a light squeeze, a vague image of a woman in white forming in her mind.

"She was blameless," Jin continued eventually. "It was _his_ fault. Her family rejected her. She was alone for so many years… All because of him. _Kazuya_ …"

He spoke his father's name with so much venom, his face creasing up in anger. His hand clenched tightly and she could feel his muscles pulling themselves taut. She said nothing as he seethed silently, instead taking to gently massaging his hand. She supposed it was quite uncharacteristic of her, but she just felt compelled to do it. The feeling of his solid muscles loosening ever so slightly with every little force she applied… was almost hypnotic.

"I miss her," he murmured. "I miss how she would make me feel secure and… and at peace. But at the same time, I don't want her to see me as I am now…"

She stopped her actions then, staring at him as he stared into space with a grimace. She leaned forward, her expression firm.

"Jin," she said. "You're a human too. Humans… they can never be perfect. _Ever_. But that imperfection doesn't make you a monster. Even if you have one within you, _you_ are not _him_. Trust me, I know a monster when I see one."

She chuckled quietly as she added, "We can smell our own."

Blue met brown once again, the hue of both enhanced by the moonlight.

"You aren't a monster," he said to her.

"I think I've got a solid backing in my claim this time."

"So do I."

"Let's hear it then," she said, a sardonic smile sneaking its way onto her face. Jin's face was impassive, unreadable, when he said, "I've known monsters my entire life."

Her breathing seemed to slow at that point.

"I've fought monsters. I've lived with them. I share my thoughts with a monster. I've seen such hideous beasts, some donning impeccable disguises, and I am always, _always_ , repulsed by them. I can't stand being with them. I can't stand being alone with my own thoughts. But you…"

He leaned forward, his attention focused solely on her.

"You have never repulsed me. Even on the day we first met all those years ago, you didn't make me want to run from you. And now that I've gotten to know you more, I feel the opposite is true instead... I feel drawn to you."

Nina, for once in her life, was processing things much too slow. Her heart was creeping up to her throat while he just kept going.

"Even though I'm surrounded by millions of faces, even though I am never truly alone… when I am with you, I feel like we're the only two souls on the planet."

Her whole posture felt stiff, her hair standing on end from the way he was staring at her now. It was a look that she had never seen before. But it was a look with so much _feeling_ behind it that she felt overwhelmed being on the receiving end.

Her instincts told her to flee, to escape from his grasp and disappear for days, yet she was forcing her heart to slow down. Her hand was still on his.

"Do you trust me?" he asked, his volume such that she didn't think anyone else could have heard him apart from her. The question took her by surprise for only an instant.

 _Could he see it?_

She leaned forward, closer to Jin until their faces were positioned directly above their intertwined hands. They both were just observing each other as Nina whispered to him.

"Do _you_ trust _me_?"

He didn't even blink as he stared into her, his bangs swaying as he tilted his head slightly.

"Have I not answered that already?" was his reply. He tentatively leaned his forehead against her own and closed his eyes, his breathing mirroring Nina's. His skin felt pleasantly warm.

She realised then that despite the proximity, despite the way he was baring himself to her, she wasn't on edge. On the contrary, she had never felt this relaxed and… dare she say it… _safe_.

She removed her hand from Jin's and his eyes flew open as if brought out of a trance. His face reflected his embarrassment and he almost made to back away…

… but was frozen in place when Nina caressed his face with one hand.

"I don't want to run right now," she murmured, both her hands moving to run through his hair. "I don't feel like I could ever leave. You… make me _feel_."

She closed her eyes then, wanting to slap herself for her poor wordplay. _Of course_ , the English language had to fail her now.

The next thing she felt was a pair of hands in her hair, sliding off her hair tie. Her blonde tresses fell haphazardly around her head, framing their adjacent faces completely.

"No-one can see us now."

And not a soul was around to see when they leant into each other.

* * *

 ** _Ayeeeeeeeeeeeee this is done too! Consider this a reminder that I am still alive!_**

 ** _I dunno why I decided to write this instead of working on the next chapter of RWO... but I wrote this anyway... so I hope some Jina fan is happy._**

 ** _I was listening to Midnight City by M83 on repeat while writing this, fun fact. That song always feels like 'night' even in the day._**

 ** _I'm not gonna lie I was a bit flustered writing the end bit..._** ** _My innocent soul cannot write too much 'intensity' (which is kinda funny and pathetic cause there wasn't really anything intense about this) but I'll learn somehow... for my craft! XD_**

 ** _Anyway, feedback will be appreciated, as well as the spotting of errors!_**

 ** _May Peace Be Upon You._**


End file.
